


Midnight Flight

by lilnaugrim



Series: Winged Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Has Issues, Cullen's Nests Are The Best, Dorian Helps, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Except Dwarfs and Qunari, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Wherein Everyone Has Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Humans and Elves have giant wings!<br/>Cullen starts to suffer from Lyrium withdrawals and Dorian takes notice, he tries to help out the Commander and ends up finding a way to at least alleviate the headaches that accrue. Cullen prides himself in his nest building skills and Dorian agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Flight

                It was early in the morning; the sun was still only starting to wake up as most of Skyhold slept in their nests and roosts. Cullen was already up, barely preened and ready for his morning flight; he had to take it daily to keep his mind occupied. Many of the residents in Skyhold took morning flights or afternoon flights at the least to stretch their large wings, though some did not. Cullen had to take his whether he wanted to or not, it helped to reduce Lyrium desires that he so often faced since he stopped taking it. He knew the risks of stopping the weekly dosages but he also didn’t want the addiction, he wanted to be free of it all. Flying helped to reduce the urges he had and to soothe the headache he often woke with. This morning’s headache was worse than the previous days and so he quickly took to the sky in attempt to ignore the desire that his mind created for him.

                The air was cold up above the hold, streams of cold air came off the mountains that surrounded them but it didn’t stop Cullen from his morning flight. He had bundled up head to toe before taking flight since he knew. It was still exhilarating to fly, no matter how many times he was in the air; he found such wonder and beauty in the world around him. Sometimes it was hard to remember that there was a life-threatening war going on. Cullen would whoop when he did a barrel roll to his right and then another to his left; how he loved air battle tactics and maneuvers! He would often suggest air strikes to the Inquisitor for missions but the Lord insisted they go by ground and horseback, what was the point of having wings if one never used them?

                Thinking about one who never seemed to use his beautiful wings, Dorian came to mind as Cullen beat his wings and flew higher in his circular pattern. Dorian’s wings were a beautiful, luminous black tipped in gold but the Tevinter never seemed to show them off. Cullen was surprised one day at their weekly chess games to have seen the feathers looking a little more ruffled than usual. He didn’t press Dorian about it since it seemed the mage was rather sensitive. Cullen often wondered why the mage never flew either; his long sleek wings were meant for fast chases and diving aerobatics. His diamond shape tail was long; touching the ground and curling upwards in a little quirk that Cullen would never tell him that he liked. Cullen’s own wings were dark golden, broader and longer than the mage’s but they weren’t as pointed. Cullen’s wings were meant for air battle and long distance flights. His own tail was a dark red with the same golden brown at the end and tipped with white, his tail was much more square and less flashy than Dorian’s was.

                Cullen tried to shake the thoughts of the Tevinter from his head; they’d been intruding more often than not lately. He often wondered why but he was attracted to the mage, he was a brilliant mind but an arrogant person which offset the Commander. Dorian was nice enough to him, though he could stand to not cheat so often in their games. Again, Cullen shook his head as he climbed higher and higher, all he wanted to do was focus on the cool air that hit his feathers and ruffled them; a breeze threatened to knock him off course. He knew Dorian would hate the air up here; perhaps that was why he didn’t fly? Tevinter was much warmer he knew. Why the mage ever came down here to where it was colder and he often complained about, Cullen would never know.

  “Curse the Maker,” Cullen grumbled to himself; he couldn’t shake his thoughts about Dorian. “Pull yourself together Rutherford, the mage clearly doesn’t want anything to do with you,” he talked to himself before he readied himself to dive towards the keep. Wings folded it and body pointed down as he dove; spiraling down as he gained speed. Quicker and quicker he fell with control towards the keep, resisting the urge to open his mouth to whoop; he’d likely get a bug stuck in his teeth again. His heart raced as the ground came faster and faster toward him until he spread his wings out and leveled himself; zooming over the keep nearly as fast as Dorian could likely fly. There it was again, thoughts about the mage. Cullen grumbled to himself as he slowed his flight, circled around once before he landed gently on the battlement near his office and roost. He folded in his giant wings, folding them over a couple times before they sat comfortably against his back; the peaks easily blocking the view over his shoulders. Not everyone had as large of wings as he did. The elves tended for smaller and slenderer wings that abled them to fly quickly through forests and zoom over landscapes. Qunari and the Dwarves didn’t have wings of course, though if they did, Cullen could only image how large they’d have to be to lift them up off the ground even an inch. He laughed at the thought of Iron Bull gliding around in the air and sky-dancing. He grinned even as he walked into his office, the grin turned into a sigh when he saw the piled up papers on the desk.

  “Blast these stupid reports…” he grumbled before he advanced to his desk, removing the layers he had adorned for his flight.

  “I could arrange for that you know,” Dorian’s voice scared him; wings flapped open with surprise. Dorian laughed at him and stood up from his chair next to the small library of books Cullen had.

  “Damn you Vint, don’t do that!” Cullen growled; settling his wings again before he sat down at his desk; removing the scarf and gloves he had on. Dorian chuckled at him as he came over, lifted his tail feathers and hopped up onto the desk next to Cullen; covering half of the reports with his ass. “Dorian…” Cullen warned him.

  “You’re adorable when you’re scared, you know that?” he smiled before he looked down at the reports. “The offer still stands though, shall I take care of these ‘stupid reports’ for you?” Dorian grinned as he engulfed his hand in flame and went to set it to the paper.

  “No, no, no, no!” Cullen quickly reached out to grab the mage’s hand and pull it away from the papers as Dorian laughed at him.

  “My dear Commander, if you wanted to hold my hand, you have but only to ask!” he played with him as he doused the fire. Cullen immediately let go of his hand but growled at him and glared.

  “If you aren’t going to help then please remove yourself from my desk, I have to have these done before noon!” Cullen tried to shoo him away but Dorian only looked hurt.

  “I offered you help and this is the way that I’m treated?! Such savage creatures here in Ferelden!” Dorian mocked him and pretended he was offended as he slid off the desk; dragging reports with him.

  “Dorian!” Cullen yelled at him, trying to grab the papers as they fell; getting a face full of his tail feathers in the process. Cullen stood up to try to pick up the papers as Dorian simply chuckled at him.

  “I’m terribly sorry amatus, I couldn’t resist; you’re so easy you know,” Dorian patted Cullen’s blonde hair, knowing that he didn’t like it when he did that.

  “And you’re incredibly frustrating,” Cullen grumbled when he was settled and the papers were back on his desk. He rubbed at his temple with the raging headache, it was starting to blur his vision, he knew it was getting bad.

  “Is that so?” Dorian asked sarcastically, “it’s almost as if you’ve never told me before,” he grinned, sitting on the arm of the chair with his arm resting on the back of it. “I saw your flight this morning—“

  “You mean you were actually awake?” Cullen shot back, his voice wasn’t filled with hearts and little kittens either. He was going to have to find Cassandra soon if the headache worsened, she could help him through it.

  “You wound me Commander! Of course I was awake; it doesn’t mean that I was happy about it! But anyway, I wanted to say that you looked very relaxed and comfortable in flight—nothing like you are here in your office,” Dorian chuckled at him. “Your wings are simply marvelous,” he reached out to pet the appendage in front of him. Dorian’s wings crossed over behind his back whereas Cullen’s stayed flush against his side as a predatory wing should.

  “I’d take it as a compliment if I didn’t know your ability to jest,” Cullen shook his head, trying to start on the paperwork in front of him but his vision was blurring more and more as he tried to focus.

  “Oh!” Dorian scoffed, “here I am, trying to give you the best compliment a guy could give and you treat it as though I jest? I see how well appreciated I am here!” he slid off the chair to come around the desk front.

  “You do have that kind of reputation though,” Cullen quipped.

  “Yes…” Dorian folded his arms as he looked the Commander up and down, Cullen simply glared at him in return. “I suppose you do have a point,” he shrugged. “It’s a shame you aren’t more like our Lord Inquisitor, he at least takes my compliments like I savor a bottle of wine,” he grinned.

  “You devour a good bottle of wine…” Cullen raised an eyebrow, looking towards the corner where he stored some of the empty bottles they had shared; or at least, he had a glass and Dorian had the rest.

  “Precisely,” Dorian grinned; it was almost sinister like. Cullen couldn’t help the surge of jealously he felt, he didn’t realize until that moment how much he really wanted the mage for himself. Cullen could never rein him in though; he knew that, Dorian was a free spirit though he didn’t realize just how free he was until that moment. He always thought Dorian spent more time with him than he did with the Lord or at his library. He realized that Dorian actually spent more time in the library than he thought and he knew just how often Lord Trevelyan visited him there. The man was always showing off his wings too, stupid, stuck-up man that he was! “Does it bother you that the Lord Inquisitor spends more time with me than you do?” he asked, leaning on the desk with his hip.

  “No!” Cullen pipped up, though he didn’t mean for it to sound so desperate, “no, why should it matter who you spend your time with? It isn’t as if you and I are…together—and trust me; that could never be,” Cullen silently berated himself for saying that. He could see the joy quietly whisk away from Dorian’s smile as he looked at him.

  “I see, well, it wasn’t as if I had been flirting with you anyway. You would have blushed if I had actually come on to you,” the smile was back but it was fake; anyone could have seen that.

  “I’m sure,” Cullen nodded, “now, please Dorian…I have work to do,” he motioned to the paperwork. _Say you’re sorry and that you care for him!_ His inner monologue was not happy with him at all.

  “Certainly,” Dorian said, pushing off the desk before he started to walk away. Cullen felt sick as he watched the mage walk away; those beautiful feathers shining with the light coming through the windows. Dorian paused for a moment, glancing back to Cullen with a sad smile before he open the door and left him.

  “ _Maker_ …what have I done?” Cullen breathed out; exasperatedly. He cursed himself and ran a hand through his hair, fisting it in to growl before he took his hand out and hit it against the desk still in a fist. He didn’t feel the pain right away but got up to pace around, trying to clear his head of his anger. Why did Dorian make him do and say such stupid things? He didn’t understand, he was driving the mage away when he really wanted him to stay. Of course, Dorian didn’t make it easy, all that fussing and teasing, what was that about anyway? And the Lord Inquisitor? Surely he wouldn’t swoop in and take Dorian out from under Cullen, would he? The Inquisitor was a great man and Cullen never thought that he’d be gay in any way! Although, he figured that anyone might go gay for Dorian; he was just that kind of man, simply a divine creature. The Lord wasn’t so bad looking himself; dusty grey hair but on a youthful body, small faded tattoo’s at his eye that gave just enough accent to the stunningly beautiful green eyes. He was a fit man but Cullen was still stronger and larger than he, surely he was more of Dorian’s type than the Inquisitor? But those wings! Cullen had to admire the strong wings of the Inquisitor, they were much like his own; big and broad but for some reason he held them out all the time as if he were flaunting them! The black body of the wings shimmer blue under the right lighting, the wings faded to grey and then tipped with white in a unique pattern that always seemed to mesmerize the Commander. But all the same, surely Dorian wouldn’t be so entranced with the man?

                It was an hour later and Cullen was not any better than he had been before, he felt the need nagging in the back of his head. He had half a mind to run down to the storage and grab the Lyrium, he was so angry. He was halfway there when he realized what he was doing and he stopped himself. He was sweating with the need for Lyrium though; he could taste it and smell it even though it was scentless. His mouth became dry and his head felt like it was going to explode as he dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. Tears flowed as he made his hands into fists again and he fell to his side with the exhaustion of his lust. It was amazing what a simple Lyrium addiction did to a man.

  “Commander!” Cassandra’s voice was heard over him. He felt himself be lifted but he was so out of it that he couldn’t tell which way was up and which was down. “Damn the Maker,” she murmured as she dragged him along. “Go get Solas, he can help!” she told one of Leliana’s scouts. Cullen blacked out for the rest of the trip.

                It was warm when he woke again; too warm, it certainly wasn’t his roost. He felt numb and sedated; it was a strange switch-up from the usual headache and conscious feeling. He felt like he was wearing too much clothing in this heat, he tried to move his arms to start taking off the heavy tunic he had on, a hand stopped him.

  “No…too hot…” he tried to explain why he needed his clothes off this instant.

  “Relax Commander,” Dorian’s voice soothed over him like a gentle breeze. He could feel that Dorian wanted to quip at him, tell him something but he stayed quiet to let Cullen wake up more. Everything hit Cullen like an archdemon and he suddenly felt the pain well in his body and he writhed. “Relax Commander, be still,” Dorian whispered, a cool hand at his cheek as he sent a soothing spell through him to quiet him again. Cullen did relax but he was still confused as to where he was, he felt ill and still too hot. “I’ve never seen Lyrium withdrawals before. Cassandra and Solas brought you here so I could study you and perhaps find a cure for this. Solas numbed you for the time but clearly, it’s already wearing off.” His voice wandered around the room they were in. Cullen still hadn’t opened his eyes but his heart dropped when he realized that he was probably in Dorian’s room. He quickly opened his eyes to see that it was indeed Dorian’s room and he was laying in the man’s nest! He had never intended to get into his nest without a proper courting!

                Dorian’s room was neat and orderly, just as the mage was himself. The shelves were lined with books and the room illuminated by a couple of lamps and Dorian’s own fire burning in them. Cullen groaned when he suddenly felt the presence of Lyrium in the room, it emanated from the mage and surrounded everything. Cullen felt his desire for the dangerous liquid grow as he sensed it. The writhing caught Dorian’s attention again and he went over to check on his Commander.

  “Please…” Cullen gasped when he tried to speak. “Need…to get out…” he panted before he flipped onto his hands and knees courtesy of his wings, and buried his head under his arms and in the pillows surrounding him.

  “Is there something wrong?” Dorian asked. Cullen felt the withdrawal start to take over and he silently pleaded with himself to keep his head, don’t explode on Dorian—what a terrible impression that would be! He failed when he caught another wave of Lyrium-scent from the room. Cullen quickly sat up and went to Dorian and started to beg him.

  “Please! I need it! I need it so badly! I can feel it—my body can’t…I can’t take this anymore!” he pleaded and begged, hanging on Dorian so much that he could see the terror in the mage’s eyes.

  “Commander!” Dorian squeaked as Cullen continued his ranting.

  “Please!” he shouted, “I know you have some!” he growled and tackled the mage to the floor before he could react. Dorian landed with a huff and was going to retort about being pinned under the Commander but Cullen was already crawling away from him and towards his own stash.

  “Get back here!” Dorian pushed himself over to follow and tackle Cullen to the ground this time. “Listen Commander, you can’t give in like this! You’re a stronger man than you think!” he tried to reason with the powerful wings below him trying to help Cullen escape.

  “No!” Cullen growled, trying to push the mage off him.

  “Calm yourself!” Dorian shouted and used a spell to force Cullen into submission; actually it was more like he knocked him out with the spell. Dorian huffed with the exertion of trying to keep the Commander down; he was quite the strong man. He moved to the side to try to catch his breath as the Commander lay there; unconscious for the time being. “Alright, this is bad place to be I see,” he told himself. When he had enough strength, he pushed himself upright, straightened out his feathers and went to the door to ask if Cullen could be moved back to his own roost.

                Cullen knew he was shaking when he woke up again, he couldn’t help it; the want and the need for Lyrium. His body felt used and worn, just like it did every time a craving struck and he couldn’t help it. The tears started to flow in his embarrassment; he’d likely scared Dorian into never seeing him again—for good this time! He turned onto his side and cuddled into the pillows; curling into the fetal position and using his wing to cover himself in attempt to hide.

  “You’re awake,” Dorian’s voice was behind him. Cullen tightened his wing over top him to hide, hoping to just melt away into his pillows—oh, they were in his room now, these were his pillows. “Oh Commander, you shouldn’t feel bad, this could happen to the best of us you know,” Dorian tried to reason with him gently.

  “Just…go away,” Cullen told him. He kept his wing tight around him and sniffled through the tears with his embarrassment. He never intended to hurt Dorian but things just happened to him, he could feel Dorian’s hesitation with his request.

  “You don’t really mean that—“

  “Go away!” Cullen sat up to yell at him; Cullen was red in the face from crying and holding his breath as he tried to will the pain and fog away his head. Dorian was sitting next to his nest on a chair, reading a book. When Cullen yelled, he put the book down and got up quietly. Dorian’s wings folded over each other a few times to reset themselves against his body as he looked down to the Commander. He seemed to be hurt from his words.

  “If that’s what you want me to do then…” he said before he started to walk away.

  “No! No!” Cullen yelled again, flopping out of the nest as he tried to follow, “no! Please don’t go! I didn’t mean it! I didn’t!” he crawled up to Dorian’s leg to hug it and keep him there. Dorian was conflicted with the sudden change of mind. The mage looked down at the man clinging to his leg now and rubbed his face with the child-like Commander. Cullen was clearly distraught and Dorian knew not to test the boundaries with him now but he needed confirmation.

  “Which is it Commander, do I stay or do I go? I’m getting tired of playing this little game with you!” he growled back instead.

  “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Cullen was sobbing against him, still shaking. Dorian sighed before he detached himself from the Commander and knelt down in front of him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he continued to say as Dorian cupped his face. Cullen grabbed at the hands to keep him there as he rubbed his face into the hands; _pitiful_ , he told himself.

  “What are we going to do with you Commander…?” Dorian sighed his rhetorical question as he thumbed away some of the tears.

  “Love me?” Cullen whispered the question to him, which earned a quirk from the mage, “feed me? Call me Cullen?” he smiled through the tears at the age old joke. Dorian grinned back before he leaned forward to kiss Cullen’s forehead affectionately.

  “Even when you’re in pain, you still make me laugh,” Dorian kept his lips close to the forehead as he spoke. He moved himself closer to wrap Cullen in a hug; one that he needed. “This morning…did you really mean what you said? About not being able to court me?” he asked, needing to know.

  “This isn’t…the time to ask,” Cullen shook his head, panting in Dorian’s hold. The hold was warm and inviting, enough to help him calm down. Dorian still smelled heavily of Lyrium as all mages did but it didn’t move him to wanting again like it had in his room. Cullen figured that it must have been the actual Lyrium in Dorian’s room that had done him in then, not the mage himself. Cullen had been around plenty of mages before and it had never affected him as the real Lyrium did. Dorian spoke on.

  “Tell me amatus, did you mean it?” Dorian demanded to know.

  “No…” Cullen whined before new tears fell and he held Dorian as hard as he could; trapping the mage from escaping if he wanted to; Dorian clearly didn’t want to though.

  “Good,” he replied and went to pull away; Cullen kept him close but Dorian got away just enough to kiss the man again and again. Cullen pushed into him, kissing back hungrily and needy, lustful and wanting. Dorian moaned against him and let his knees splay out; readying himself to lay backwards with the push from Cullen; the man glued himself to the mage as they locked lips and shared a heated passion. Cullen did as he predicted and pushed Dorian back; his tail bending upwards to pin between the floor and his back. Dorian let his wings splay out comfortably as he stretched his legs out while Cullen kissed him fervently and laid on him. Even with Cullen’s inexperience, the kiss was still heated and enough to send fire to Dorian’s groin and ignite him as he thrust his hips up to rub against Cullen’s.

  “Oh!” Cullen quickly pulled back; he was still shaking badly and sweating, wearing an slight bulge in his breeches now.

  “No, no, no! Get back here! I’m not losing you again!” Dorian quickly tried to follow him, sitting up.

  “I’m…I’m sorry, I’m not in the right mind…” Cullen shook his head.

  “No, don’t tell me that Commander, please,” Dorian scrambled to get onto his knees in case Cullen wanted to become mobile again. He framed Cullen’s face and tried to kiss him again but Cullen turned his face away. “Cullen…” Dorian whispered, hurt and confused.

  “I’m sorry Dorian…I…I can’t,” he shook his head. “Not now…not while…I’m like this…please,” he gently let his forehead rest against the mage’s shoulder, hands resting at Dorian’s hips, thumbing him carefully.

  “I’m confused amatus, you don’t seem to be running away but yet, here you are, turning away from me,” Dorian accepted the resting head, kissing just behind his ear.

  “I…we shouldn’t…not now…later yes but…I…” Cullen had a hard time forming his words as he scooted closer to the mage, straddling the knees to be closer until he was hugging him.

  “Oh…” Dorian breathed out. “You mean when you’re better and not on Lyrium withdrawal?” he asked, needing clarification even though he was sure he knew what the Commander meant, he had to be sure. Cullen nodded and groaned with the ache in his head. “So you do enjoy my company?” he asked and Cullen nodded again. “And you are jealous of the Lord Inquisitor, aren’t you?” he grinned and wouldn’t admit to the squeak he produced when Cullen held him tighter at the mention and groaned. “Ah-ha, I see,” Dorian chuckled before he went to kissing the open neck in front of him. His right hand went up to entangle in the blonde hair as he worked at the neck; he could feel the Commander start to relax as he massaged his head gently; pressing on certain pressure points. Cullen moaned softly at the release of tangled nerves in his head and slumped against the mage.

  “That’s it amatus, you just relax,” Dorian purred in his ear, pressing just right that Cullen relaxed his entire body. His wings dropped to the floor and his arms fell to his knees, he threatened to slump off of Dorian but the mage held him tight with his left arm. “Relax,” Dorian quieted him, “breathe in, breathe out,” he instructed, Cullen followed his words. “That’s it amatus,” he hummed, finding pressure points down to his neck and sending tiny sparks through his muscles to completely relax him.

                It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Cullen was more coherent and less focused on his headache that seemed to be subsiding with Dorian’s magical hands. He was gaining his energy back slowly, he would be drained for the next couple of days but he had a feeling that he would feel better sooner than usual due to his friend.

  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you earlier,” Cullen went on with his apology, breaking the silence between them. Dorian was still holding him steadily and massaging out pressure points that made Cullen feel like he was flying. “You _are_ frustrating though, you know. But it was wrong of me to say what I did, I just…it’s not…I’m not used to this,” he tried to find his words.

  “I know Commander, I know. I appreciate the effort though. I was hurt but I knew you were suffering from a headache the moment I saw you.”

  “You did? How?” Cullen asked, lifting his head and scowling when it was much too quick and he felt the throb through his entire head. He quickly covered his eyes and forehead with his hand to try to reduce the ache, Dorian pressed a couple of points on his shoulders and it suddenly alleviated most of it, he couldn’t have been more appreciative for it.

  “You have a certain look and walk when the headache begins, it’s clear for anyone to see if they study you enough,” Dorian smiled, that smile that was so intoxicating.

  “Study me enough?” Cullen opened his eyes to smile back. Dorian looked insanely worried for him, searching for any sign of distress; how did Cullen miss this before?

  “I never miss a beat,” Dorian smirked, gently kissing his lips since it was welcomed, those beautifully scarred lips. “We should go for a flight, it would clear your mind,” he offered. Cullen perked up, looking to the hole in his roost and back to Dorian who did seem to have donned more layers than usual, he must have prepared for this.

  “But…you never fly,” Cullen responded instead of just accepting.

  “Only when _you’re_ looking,” Dorian scoffed, “I prefer to fly at night, it’s colder yes, but it’s what I’m used to,” he explained.

  “Oh…I see,” Cullen nodded, looking up to the clear sky again before starting his smile, he’d finally be able to see Dorian fly.

  “That’s a beautiful smile,” Dorian noted, drawing Cullen’s attention once more.

  “I’d love to fly with you,” Cullen nodded. Dorian pushed forward to latch his lips against Cullen’s again in a chaste kiss, this time Cullen followed him when Dorian pulled away. Dorian chuckled at him and placed his finger to the scarred lips.

  “When we come back, you can kiss me all you like,” he offered before he pushed away and stood up, offering his hand to help the Commander into standing. It took nearly a full minute before Cullen was on his feet again, he was still shaking with his withdrawal symptoms but he was slowly drawing himself from the deep end with Dorian’s help. Once they were up, Dorian spread his wings to encourage Cullen do the same thing. “You up first, I want to make sure you don’t fall,” he told him. Cullen nodded instead of arguing about his capabilities; that would be saved for another time. Cullen mustered his strength and pushed off the floor, flapping his wings to exit through the roof.

                Once he was in the air, Cullen felt ten years younger and rejuvenated. He automatically started his spiral ascent before he even realized that Dorian had followed him through the roof and beat his wings quick to catch up.

  “Sorry, I’m not used to flying with others,” Cullen slowed himself to allow Dorian time to catch up.

  “Don’t you make a fuss over it, I’m quite sure I’m capable of out flying you any day,” Dorian grinned with the challenge.

  “Is that so?” Cullen grinned at him. He ignored his previous intent and flapped his wings to continue his spiral ascent again, leaving Dorian behind as he flew quicker. Dorian laughed at him and flapped hard to keep up. “Race you to the hot springs?” Cullen asked him, looking down.

  “At this time at night? It’s nearly midnight!” Dorian exclaimed.

  “So?”

  “Oh, I suppose,” Dorian grinned. “See you there amatus!” Dorian waved before he zoomed off towards the mountain springs. They were located on the next peak on the far north side, an easy eight minute flight. Cullen beat his wings quick, he was higher than Dorian and so he had at least the advantage of  downward flight but Dorian was built for speed and easily cut through the wind with his pointed wing shape. Cullen descended enough to catch up to Dorian and touch his primary feather to Dorian’s in a flirt. Dorian looked to him, grinned and winked before he turned away to fly closer to the mountain. Cullen had to watch him for a moment; the gold tips looked silvery in the full moon light. Just a pair of wings and a beautiful tail against the white mountain snow, it was a beautiful sight and it belonged all to Cullen. He quickly engaged in the challenge once again and beat his wings to join Dorian by the mountain side.

Dorian was dodging rocks and trees, weaving through everything like an expert. He looked to Cullen when he joined in, his wing span reaching near a foot more on each side, making it harder for him to weave but he followed best he could. Cullen grinned when he saw the rock formation in front of them, a small hole between rocks on his side and open on Dorian’s side.

  “Cullen!” Dorian gasped and yelled out to warn him. Just as they arrive to the rocks, Cullen folded in his wings to fit through the hole, Dorian stopped to try and save his love but hovered there, stunned when Cullen shot through the hole with ease; spiraling through around as he did. Cullen swooped around to laugh at Dorian’s stun, quickly turning around to continue on the path to the springs. Dorian growled and pushed himself forward to follow, trying to make up for the ground he’d lost in his worry. With laughter from Cullen and growling from Dorian, Cullen made it to the springs first and landed hard, smiling as he folded his wings and turned to grin at his friend in his winning.

  “You’re a cheat! That’s what you are!” Dorian landed next to him, also folding his wings in like. “You could have hurt yourself or—“ he was cut off when Cullen pulled him in for a kiss. Dorian quieted himself in favor of the kiss; easily wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders to keep them close. The springs warmed the air around them, pleasing Dorian. “You are impossible amatus,” Dorian shook his head and smiled.

  “Yes, but I think you like that about me if I’m not mistaken,” Cullen smiled and pecked at his lips and cheeks, nuzzling his nose into the tanned skin. “You taste divine,” Cullen murmured; lust in his voice. This time, it wasn’t lust for Lyrium but for the mage, a healthier addiction.

  “Do I now?” Dorian asked to both comments, “there’s more of me that tastes even better…” he purred which made Cullen blush, but it was a comment that was lost in heated kisses and touches shared. Cullen cradled Dorian’s neck to keep them close as his other hand wandered down his hip and to the wonderful ass that had sat on his desk nearly half a day ago. Dorian openly moaned at the grope and let his own hands wander around the Commander, feeling what he could beneath tunics and coat layers. “We should—uh…” Dorian seemed to be lost of words for the moment before Cullen kissed him again, shoving his tongue into the open mouth. Dorian moaned louder with the intrusion before he sealed their mouths and flipped at the intruding muscle, petting it and caressing it carefully with his own. Steam rose between them as Dorian rubbed their hips together, relishing in the noises coming from the Commander. “Oh Commander,” Dorian whispered when they released their mouths for a moment.

  “I’d really like a relationship with you Dorian,” Cullen told him, their breath swirled in the mist between them. Dorian looked at him, kissing him once again before he answered. “Proper courting.”

  “Proper?! Well…I may not be so great at the relationship thing but…for you amatus, I would be willing to give it a try,” he smiled; feeling such elation than he hadn’t in a long time. “We have two options, I can defile you here or we can go back to your roost for a little more comfort for sex,” Dorian started to grin when he watched Cullen’s face change at his wording.

  “I prefer the term, to make love, it’s much less…dirty,” Cullen told him and grinned.

  “Love?” Dorian questioned.

  “What, would you prefer we say, to make like?” Cullen asked which sparked Dorian into laughter.

  “Oh amatus, you really are something else, come, let’s head back to your roost before I lose my breeches right here for you,” Dorian’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight with his smile. Cullen suddenly became diminutive, hesitant. “Or…?” he asked, noticing Cullen’s stop at the mention of heading back to the roost.

  “I’m sorry Dorian but…I’m not quite ready…for that,” he shook his head and looked away from his friend. He wondered what the mage would think of him; Dorian seemed so ready to take Cullen’s virginity but Cullen knew he had a soft side as well.

  “Would you be up for just lying together and making out like teenagers?” Dorian asked, breaking the momentary silence between them, there was hope in his voice but he didn’t seem too bothered by Cullen’s change of mind. Cullen glanced up to him and started to smile which in turn caused Dorian to smile and grin.

  “Yeah, I think I could manage that,” Cullen agreed, baby steps, he convinced himself.

  “Good, because I’d hate to have to leave you now,” Dorian stepped forward again to press their lips; he cradled Cullen’s jaw to keep them together for the moment. “Especially so soon after I’ve found you,” he breathed out; a puff of steam followed his words from the cold mountain air. Cullen pushed back to kiss him gently.

  “Yeah,” Cullen agreed with him, needing to let Dorian know that he didn’t want to leave him and he didn’t want Dorian to leave just yet either.

  “Come, back to your roost then? I dare say, it looked much more inviting than the stones around here,” Dorian grinned as he looked around the moss covered rocks that lined the hot springs.

  “I am inclined to agree,” Cullen nodded, “I have to say that I do pride myself in my nest building skills,” he grinned.

  “And I agree, you have more pillows than I do!” Dorian chuckled before he let go of Cullen and motioned back towards the keep, “shall we?” he asked. Cullen nodded with a smile before the pair took off again into the sky. Cullen couldn’t help his stare at Dorian’s wings; the way they glistened in the moonlight and twinkled like the starry night sky. Dorian was clearly showing off; basking in the attention from Cullen as he allowed Cullen to fly just a little higher to observe his wings and tail. Dorian chuckled to himself as they flew leisurely back towards the keep; Cullen always staying just a little bit higher then Dorian until the keep was in sight. Dorian pulled up a little to fly wing to wing with Cullen; grinning when he touched his first primary feather against Cullen’s third which was the longest. He watched Cullen’s blush grow as he continued to flip the feather with his own, Cullen grumbled at him and pulled away from the mage to prevent rash decisions which would involve Cullen pinning Dorian and diving through to his nest where he’d defile the mage. Dorian giggled, he actually giggled at Cullen as they started their descent to Cullen’s roost, Dorian landed softly and moved out of the way for Cullen to land as well. Cullen was a little rougher with his landing but he immediately walked up to Dorian to pull him into a kiss; getting his hands all over the mage as he pushed them towards his nest.

  “Commander!” Dorian had breathed out when he was latched onto by Cullen. He grinned between the kisses and allowed them to be pushed back until the edge of the nest.

  “What?” Cullen asked him, innocent-like which made Dorian grin widely. Cullen began to remove their layers; Dorian joined in to remove his overcoat and layers beneath until they were down to their last tunics and breeches.

  “You know exactly what you’re doing,” Dorian whispered and lewdly licked up Cullen’s cheek. Cullen grimaced at the lick which made Dorian chuckle. “Don’t like to be licked? A shame, there’s so much I could do to you…” Dorian bit his lip sensually.

  “What? No, no, I just…wasn’t expecting it was all,” Cullen shook his head. “I didn’t…necessarily not like it, I—I just—“ Dorian cut him off with a finger to his lips.

  “It’s alright amatus, no need to feel nervous around me, you’re going to drive yourself into another headache,” he warned gently.

  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Cullen looked away from him; hands still attached to Dorian’s wonderful hips. “I’ve never really…well, I have but,” he had trouble articulating himself.

  “Never kissed anyone?” Dorian tried to guess at what Cullen was saying.

  “I have…just not…like this,” Cullen looked at him sheepishly.

  “Ah-hah, I see,” Dorian nodded. “Never had sex with anyone then, I presume?” he asked, grinned when even Cullen’s ear tips went red with his blush. Cullen shook his head in response.

  “Never had a relationship before either,” he admitted.

  “Well, truth be told, I haven’t either,” Dorian shrugged.

  “No?” Cullen looked up at him.

  “Come, let’s at least lay down before we talk,” Dorian was able to detach himself from Cullen’s sweating hands and directed him to lay down first on his back. Dorian crawled in after and laid down at Cullen’s side; he relished in the fluff of the pillows that cradled him and invited him to sleep the night away, he gently tried to refuse as he wanted to continue his discussion with Cullen. “Oh Maker…” Dorian had to moan quietly, the nest was literally the most comfortable that he’d ever been in before. “This is positively divine!” he exclaimed as he cuddled right up to Cullen who was confused by Dorian’s actions at first. “Where did you find all these pillows?!” Dorian looked at him, “I must know!” he insisted when Cullen cracked a smile; realizing now what Dorian’s fuss had been about.

  “Well…some of them I made myself,” he picked up on of his favorites at the edge to bring to closer to them, “others I’ve collected over the years from Ferelden and a few from the Free Marches,” he pointed to the corresponding pillows.

  “Did you…how did you save them from Haven?” Dorian asked him with a puzzled look to his face. Cullen’s face reddened with the question and he rubbed at his neck nervously.

  “I uh…I may have…smuggled some along with us…” he glanced to Dorian who burst into laughter about it.

  “Really? Where did you hide them?” he had to ask.

  “Um…everywhere?” Cullen answered him, what else was he supposed to say? The mage still laughed at him, a sparkle in his eyes that made Cullen want to keep him forever just like his pillows.

  “You are truly something else, do you know that? In the midst of danger, our Commander was smuggling _pillows_ out of Haven!” Dorian chuckled as he settled down again. “I do have to admit, I’m glad that you did, these are simply divine!” Dorian ended in a murmur when he cuddled into the pillows with a contented sigh. He laid his head on Cullen’s shoulder and nuzzled himself closer, the pillows beckoning him into sleep.

  “You aren’t going to fall asleep on me, are you?” Cullen asked him, glancing down at Dorian’s styled hair.

  “And why shouldn’t I?” Dorian asked defiantly; he was more than happy to share a nest with the Commander.

  “What about the talking and…and the kissing?” Cullen asked, he seemed to be rather disappointed which made Dorian smile. Dorian picked his head up to continue his smile at Cullen.

  “You want me to kiss you?” he asked which made Cullen groan and look away before he nodded; blush was still there. “Well, I do think we should continue our conversation first. I was just about to tell you that I’ve never been in a relationship either,” he said, Cullen looked back to question it again.

  “Why not? You seem like you would have had one?” Cullen asked him. Dorian was positioned so his right arm was above Cullen’s shoulder, it allowed Cullen’s arm to wrap around Dorian and hold him closer. Cullen was surprised when he felt Dorian’s wing; it was silky soft, much softer than Cullen’s had ever been!

  “You…haven’t heard the story about my past, have you?” Dorian looked at him, his smile lost for the time being.

  “I’ve heard…rumors I think…something about your father not approving of you?” Cullen asked, “I’m not too certain, please don’t hurt me,” Cullen winced, he hated the spreading of rumors, especially about the mage. Dorian chuckled at him and shook his head.

  “I wouldn’t hurt you amatus,” he picked up his hand to run his fingers through Cullen’s blonde hair, it was sticking out every which way from the earlier massage and the flight. “Word travels quickly so I’m not so surprised. You are not incorrect though,” he sighed and stopped petting Cullen who whined lightly at the cease of movement. Dorian instead dragged his fingers down the side of Cullen’s face and under to his throat to tap gently at his Adam’s apple and then to the clavicle that was showing from beneath the tunic. He seemed to be contemplating how to start, Cullen waited patiently as Dorian blinked and stared at his clavicle for a couple more moments.

  “In Tevinter…” he started up and Cullen gave him his full attention. “It’s…normal for two men or women to…get together every now and then…satiate one’s needs and all,” he dragged his finger lazily around Cullen’s neck, it was giving him goose bumps from the ghosting fingertip. “This happens through all of the upper class but…but they all marry the opposite sex and if you are a true…Vint,” he said the word with distain, “then you go off and pretend to be happy even if you want to rip your partners head off,” he grew increasingly agitated as he talked about it. “There are no happy endings in Tevinter, you marry to continue the prestigious bloodlines; to distill the perfect human being, nobody cares of you or your needs, they care not of who you prefer to be with and you are shunned if you break the normal path,” he finally glanced to Cullen who was listening intently; soaking in the information he was receiving. “My father…wanted me to go off and marry this woman…she was horrible, I hated her the moment I saw her. There was no connection between us…no spark,” he looked away again. “I…refused her, I refused my father…” he stopped talking for a moment, he seemed to be gathering his wits before he continued. “My father tried…he…” he stopped again, clearly upset. Cullen raised his hand to caress Dorian’s cheek gently. Dorian lifted his left hand to immediately cover Cullen’s; keeping him there as he let a tear run down his cheek.

  “You don’t have to continue, we can talk another time,” Cullen offered him; nervous with the tears rolling.

  “I’m sorry amatus, I…I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Dorian sniffled and rubbed his cheek into Cullen’s hand before he released it and laid down on Cullen’s chest. “Maker…I’ve never really…talked about it before,” he confessed.

  “To no one?” Cullen asked, letting his hand run down Dorian’s arm to his elbow where he paused for the time being.

  “To no one,” Dorian nodded, “I tried…once, with the Lord Inquisitor but…Maker, I couldn’t get the words out,” he tried to dry his tears.

  “You can take all the time you need,” Cullen tried to soothe him.

  “You are too kind amatus, too kind to me. I don’t deserve you,” Dorian shook his head.

  “Why not?” Cullen asked him, alarmed that Dorian would leave him. “I mean, you can stay with me, right?” he asked, mildly panicking. Dorian picked up his head to look at Cullen; sensing his insecurity.

  “I’m sorry! No, I didn’t mean it like that, I will stay,” he nodded, trying to smile through the last couple tears that had fallen. “I just meant…I feel like I don’t deserve you, you are this innocent and sometimes naïve Chantry boy that I can so easily corrupt, I don’t deserve the honor to do so,” he tried to explain himself, it didn’t really help matters though.

  “I’m not innocent,” Cullen insisted which did make Dorian smile.

  “Oh? Is that so?” he asked.

  “It’s true!” Cullen went on, “just because I haven’t done anything doesn’t mean that I haven’t thought about it!” he said which made Dorian grin wider.

  “Did you think about things with you and I?” he asked, his finger was up again, ghosting over Cullen’s neck. Cullen was tentative but he nodded all the same, he felt comfortable enough with Dorian at least. Dorian seemed to respond positively to the nod; his eyes lit up a little more. “Oh my, my,” he grinned, “our dear Commander has sexual fantasies about yours truly?” he asked, pulling himself a little higher so he could reach Cullen’s mouth with his own easier. Cullen was blushing again but he nodded. “And what, pray tell, do they consist of?” he asked, hovering his lips over Cullen’s; they brushed as he spoke. Cullen’s lips had fallen open for Dorian; wanting to receive him eagerly but Dorian continued to tease him; lips just lightly brushing as he gently pressed a tiny kiss to Cullen’s bottom lip.

  “You’ll have to wait and find out,” Cullen replied to him, the response had Dorian laughing as he pulled away; a large grin displayed on his face. It was clear that it was the right thing to say at least and so Cullen smiled too.

  “Oh, you tease!” Dorian accused him playfully, “this only ensures that I positively _must_ stay around to find out what runs rampant in your mind!” he grinned and gave Cullen a loud kiss to the cheek. Dorian chuckled and shook his head before he wiped his face of the tears; a little less sad now. “oh amatus,” he sighed out with contentment. “But…I do want to finish telling you my story at least,” he said, his mood diming again just slightly. Cullen nodded and watched him as Dorian looked around; trying to find something to focus on. “I um…the reason I left Tevinter was because I wouldn’t marry her…I couldn’t though, it wasn’t who I was and that killed my father…hurt him to see me want to leave and throw his bloodline out the door,” he sighed. “It was the night before I left and…I didn’t know what he had been planning until it was nearly too late, I was barely able to escape his clutches when he was going to start the ritual…” he paused for a moment.

  “What did he plan to do?” Cullen asked quietly.

  “He was…going to change me…” Dorian wouldn’t look at him but Cullen didn’t blame him; it was clearly a difficult subject to talk about. “…With blood magic,” he sighed and looked away. “You know that in Tevinter, we use blood magic as if it were any other magic, in moderation, there is no harm but it can result in some awful things,” he shook his head and glanced to Cullen to see if he was still listening; he was.

  “So…he was going to do something with a blood magic ritual?” Cullen asked, horrified.

  “He was going to make me _normal_ ,” Dorian growled the word, “as if he could ever!” he exclaimed, “He told me that it was for my own good! The good of the Pavus family! He was going to make me normal and make me marry that Andraste-forsaken woman!” he was worked up so much that his wings kept moving as they fought to get comfortable against his back; his feathers were ruffled with his anger.

  “With blood magic?” Cullen asked him again. Dorian looked up at him, he saw the distant look in the Commander’s eye and worried.

  “I’m sorry Cullen, I’ve seemed to have upset you too with all this talk, are you alright?” he asked. Cullen swallowed hard and let out his breath.

  “I uh, yes, yes, I’m fine,” he nodded.

  “Have you…had issues with blood magic too?” he had to ask; curious like a Mabari. Cullen closed his eyes, all the memories he had forgotten were surfacing now, bubbling up.

  “Let’s…not talk about it, okay?” he begged, opening his eyes to look to Dorian.

  “Alright,” Dorian nodded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too—“

  “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know,” Cullen shook his head before he rubbed his face with his free hand. “Maker…I thought I had finally forgotten…” he breathed out which happened to be the wrong thing to say. Dorian pulled from his hold to sit up on his hands in horror.

  “I’m sorry,” he said again, “do you want me to leave?” he asked; already starting to move from the nest but Cullen lurched up to grab Dorian and pull him back down onto him.

  “No! Do anything but leave! Please!” Cullen exclaimed and held Dorian tightly.

  “Okay! Okay! You’re crushing my wing!” Dorian fought the hold until Cullen released his death grip but still kept a hold of the mage; apologizing for hurting him. They eventually settled into the nest again; Dorian was being spooned by Cullen who had practically wrapped his entire self around the mage to keep them there as he calmed himself. Dorian was conflicted, on one hand he desperately wanted to be with Cullen, on the other, it seemed like he’d really hurt the man and that was never his intention. The whole point of Dorian being with him was to help stop the headaches, never to hurt him further by bringing up old subjects that Cullen clearly wanted to forget. Dorian hated himself for not knowing Cullen’s triggers, but how could he? The only rumors going around about the Commander were how big the package in his breeches was. He had heard rumors about what had happened to him in Kirkwall with his Knight-Commander, but he was sure that what Cullen was remembering was from a time long before Kirkwall. Cullen eventually eased up on the holding and just kept his arms around Dorian and his face nuzzled between the pair of black wings.

  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Cullen eventually told him.

  “We all have our demons amatus, I just didn’t realize that ours apparently align,” Dorian sighed and patted Cullen’s hands that were around his middle. “You can make up for it though,” he smirked and turned his head back to try to see Cullen, he could only see him when Cullen lifted his head to look at Dorian.

  “How?” Cullen asked which made Dorian grin.

  “Kiss me like you’ve never kissed me before,” he responded. Cullen blinked at him but he shrugged and kissed Dorian’s cheek. Dorian’s brow furrowed at the simple act, “what was that? That was pitiful!” he tried to turn in Cullen’s hold and successfully laid on his back.

  “I kissed you like I’d never kissed before in my life,” Cullen shrugged with a smirk as Dorian started to laugh at him; Cullen cracked a smile at the joke and pecked Dorian’s cheek again.

  “Oh you cheek bastard!” he shook his head with a smile up to his new boyfriend. Cullen chuckled at him and nuzzled his nose into the same cheek before he gave him another kiss. “How about this one: kiss me like you mean it,” Dorian suggested, “at least that one you can’t twist around!” he looked smug with his triumph. He wasn’t quite ready for Cullen to kiss him so passionately and when he did, he moaned as he opened his mouth to let Cullen in; tongues sliding against tongues. Dorian moaned more as he participated and kissed Cullen back as he cradled Cullen’s neck to pull him down onto him further. Cullen was more than happy to lean against Dorian and kiss him; his free hand slid around Dorian’s body since it seemed to be welcomed; he started at his neck and went down to the pectorals and then down his side. Cullen ended at Dorian’s plump tush where he groped the cheek and Dorian moaned loudly, it was akin to a whine. Dorian pushed at Cullen; trying to get the Commander onto his back again. Since Cullen wasn’t as much of an expert as the mage was, he allowed himself to be pushed back while Dorian’s tongue fought for dominance within their mouths.

  “ _Kaffas_ ,” Dorian swore when he rubbed his beginning erection on Cullen’s hip and panted with desire when he was over top Cullen. Cullen seemed smug, not so shocked that Dorian was hot and bothered now. Cullen even pulled his knee up to let Dorian use his leg, Cullen wasn’t sure if Dorian was doing it on purpose or not but he saw the realization when Dorian stopped for a moment; still panting with his wants. “I’m sorry Cullen, I know you said you didn’t want this but damn the Maker!” he swore more and hung his head, “please, we don’t have to have sex but…anything! I’ll take anything from you!” he pleaded as he continued his endeavor since Cullen hadn’t explicitly stopped him from humping his leg.

  “What about…can we just…like, touch each other?” Cullen asked tentatively.

  “Yes! Please, Maker yes!” Dorian dove back down to delve into Cullen’s mouth, giving him sloppy kisses that were filled with lust. Dorian went to work on Cullen’s tunic; pulling the buttons at the sides to give away the material. Dorian pulled himself up onto his knees to straddle his hips and pull the tunic off  his arms when Cullen allowed him to. “Finally!” Dorian grinned when he saw skin, it was pale skin compared to Dorian’s but Maker, it was beautiful. Scars littered his chest and he could feel that Cullen was apprehensive and nervous as he was gazed upon but Dorian started to trace the scars gently; swirling around pinked nipples before he bent down to lick at the very same; glancing up to Cullen as he watched Dorian work his body. Cullen couldn’t help it; he arched his back and pulled his knees up as he clamped his hands down on Dorian’s thighs to keep him there. Dorian kept working him; licking and suckling on the nipple while his fingers ghosted over the other one as they pebbled and hardened through the touch. Cullen was groaning and moaning with the sensation; he wanted both to have Dorian stop and to continue until he was entirely wrecked.

  “Dorian!” Cullen moaned out before he actually hit orgasm, still in his breeches. He was shocked at himself and Dorian hadn’t quite realized what he’d done just yet and so he continued to suckled on the nipple as he tongued it, Cullen had to forcefully remove the mage from his chest as he panted. Dorian was wondering why Cullen was gently holding his hands up at the mage’s shoulders; keeping him away entirely. The sex blush that covered Cullen’s body was impeccable and beautifully hot.

  “Is there something wrong?” Dorian asked as he removed himself from Cullen’s hold to plant his hands at either side of the chest.

  “Yes, very wrong,” Cullen nodded; his embarrassed flush was mingling with the sex flush.

  “Was it something I did?” he asked.

  “Oh yes,” Cullen growled at him; his head falling to the side with the completion of his orgasm; he groaned and tried to subdue his panting. Dorian was confused but he recognized the signs of a man coming off orgasm and he started to smile.

  “Did you cum too early Commander?” he asked, earning a glare from Cullen as he nodded, it only made Dorian smile wider though. “Just from that little play? My, my, it has been a while, hasn’t it?” he asked, he went to rubbing his hands up and down Cullen’s body; flat, just to soothe him. Cullen groaned at the accusation that it’d been a while but he let Dorian soothe him at least; it felt good. “Can I…clean you off?” he asked.

  “With what?” Cullen asked; breath had finally slowed back to near normal. Dorian grinned as he pushed himself down Cullen’s body to sit himself between his knees. Cullen didn’t seem to be objecting but rather, he watched Dorian work his breeches open. Cullen grimaced when Dorian started to pull the breeches down, he was already nervous enough with his tunic off but now his breeches too? Dorian had yet to shed any clothing item! Cullen wanted to black out, he was both extremely aroused again and embarrassed of the noise he made when Dorian first swiped his tongue against the small bit of his hard dick that was peeking out from his breeches. Dorian was grinning as he pushed the breeches down more along with his smallclothes and finally let the dick bounce up onto Cullen’s stomach.

  “Excited, hm?” Dorian asked him before he licked another stripe up from the taught balls and to the head where he focused his tongue for a moment and then to the slit at the head where he was able to stick just the very tip of his tongue into the slit and part it. Cullen moaned loudly at the act; pre-cum dripped from the slit. Dorian first went to clean up the previous mess; he had to admit that he was impressed with Cullen’s recovery period, though he was certain it was just due to having not orgasmed in quite some time. “Alright, breeches off, I want to see all of you,” he pulled himself back up to tug them off along with the boots and his socks.

  “What about you?” Cullen asked; shivering under the eye of the Vint.

  “You want to see me? Then undress me,” Dorian told him simply. Cullen didn’t want to be alone in his nakedness and so he pushed himself up onto his knees, nearly flattening Dorian when the mage wrapped his hand around the hardened cock to give him a tug. Dorian chuckled at the surprised Commander and gave him a gentle kiss. “Come on Commander, undress me,” he demanded. Cullen wasn’t gentle; he ripped the tunic from its buttons and pulled it off as he tossed it aside. Dorian whined about the pulled buttons but let it slide when he noticed that Cullen had stopped and was staring at something. “What’s wrong?” he asked, looking down at himself and then back to Cullen who seemed perplexed.

  “Tattoos?” Cullen began to trace the black elf-like markings on Dorian’s skin; it was on the right shoulder and pectoral, the one that was always covered. On Dorian’s nipples were piercings; gold in color that contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin. The markings weren’t thick and heavy like Iron Bulls were, these were light and delicate but with an assertiveness that reeked of Tevinter. Cullen was amazed with the fluidity of the markings; they were a beautiful sight to behold. He had to ask about the piercings, “did these hurt?” he thumbed at them which made Dorian moan and hang his head back with ecstasy.

  “At first, a little,” Dorian nodded, “but now? Not at all, unless you pull too hard,” he was happy to take his other nipple into hand and rub himself to show off.

  “I’ve never seen tattoos like this before,” Cullen was still mesmerized with the patterns and markings.

  “These are fairly common for an Altus or Magister in Tevinter, they’re written in an old form of Tevene,” he explained, visibly shivering when Cullen traced them over his shoulder and then to his pectoral where he ended at the pierced nipple again.

  “They’re beautiful,” Cullen looked back to Dorian who was in bliss. Dorian smiled and leaned forward to kiss Cullen; caressing lips and tongues.

  “Thank you amatus,” he purred before he pulled away. “Come, you still have more to take off!” Dorian grinned and presented himself for Cullen. Cullen was a little more excited to see the rest of Dorian; he quickly went about taking off the breeches, smallclothes, shoes, and socks until he could gaze at the man in his entirety. Cullen was kissing the ribs and downward to the pelvic bone and then to his leg to worship him. “I want you so badly amatus,” he panted, “please, touch me?” he requested so gently. How could Cullen resist that?

  “What do I do?” Cullen asked him, he knew how to touch himself and what felt good to him, but he’d never touched another person the same way before.

  “Do you have any oil?” he asked as he licked his hand and went down to tug on himself; gathering the pre-cum to help slick himself. Cullen had nodded and reached over the edge of his nest to grab the small vial he kept around. “Good, give it here,” he commanded. Cullen handed it over to him and watched as Dorian uncapped it and shook some out onto his hand, he capped it again and spread it around his hand before he let his hand go down again to jerk himself off lightly. “Come’ere,” Dorian told him, spreading his legs out so Cullen could fit between them “that’s it, mind the tail,” he warned him and folded it up as tight as it could go. “Now come down here and kiss me,” he commanded. Cullen did as he was asked; wondering when he’d be able to help Dorian off but as soon as he bent down to kiss him, Dorian’s switched his hand to stroke at Cullen. Cullen gave a loud, open mouthed moan at the act which gave Dorian opportunity to lick his tongue again and caress him. Cullen lowered his body closer to Dorian’s and quickly got the hang of thrusting lightly against Dorian’s erection and his hand. Dorian’s moans mingled with his as he jerked them both off together and Cullen moved.

  “Feels so good,” Cullen murmured.

  “Why do you think I enjoy the company of men so much? I love this,” Dorian purred to him with a gentle smile. “It will be all the more apparent when you fuck me one day but we can save that talk for later, right now I just want you to fuck my hand,” he encouraged Cullen to use him. Cullen didn’t waste time; he jacked his hips into Dorian’s tightening hand and did as he was told to do. He rode the hand until he orgasmed for a second time that night, this time he painted Dorian’s abs with his cum. Dorian was biting his lip as he watched Cullen come apart above him. Dorian didn’t even need too much more, the sight of Cullen so debauched was enough, he stroked himself hard and fast until his own cum joined Cullen’s.

                Cullen was resting easy against Dorian when he’d collapsed near him from his exertion. He was ashamed for not having lasted longer than that, he was trained for endurance in a battle and yet here he was; only a couple minutes into the play and he was completely spent. He’d have to work on that, in fact, he was all too happy to work on it with Dorian, he thought to himself. He smiled as Dorian continued to languidly stroke himself as he kissed Cullen’s forehead. Cullen huffed after a moment of realization.

  “I didn’t even do anything to you,” he pouted when he turned his head to look up to Dorian. The mage laughed at him and shook his head.

  “Trust me amatus, you did plenty,” he raised his clean hand up to caress his cheek. “Come’ere,” he pulled the chin up to kiss Cullen lazily. The men were all too happy to lay there and make out gently and slowly; enjoying the after effects and glow of their orgasms. Cullen eventually got up to return the vial to its original position and to grab a cloth to clean them, mostly Dorian, off with. He returned to his position to continue the languid make out session with Dorian; he pulled the blanket up and over them since Dorian was shivering with the cooler air; the hole in the roof didn’t help matters at all.

  “How is your head?” Dorian asked when they laid down for sleep; he was happy to curl into Cullen’s side when the Commander flipped to his back. Dorian laid his head on the broad shoulder again, his arm thrown over the chest and his leg entwined with Cullen’s.

  “Mm, good,” Cullen whispered; almost asleep.

  “Good,” Dorian barely nodded; falling asleep to the crackle of the fire he’d lit in the hearth to warm the room some. The pair easily fell into slumber, both sleeping deeply for the first time in ages.

                Cullen was the first to wake in the morning, some hours after they had fallen asleep. He felt much more awake than he had in a long time. Generally when he awoke, his mind was groggy still from the headaches or his body would ache terribly from attempting to control himself. This morning it felt like he was young again, he was rejuvenated but he was much too comfortable in his nest to get up just yet. He felt the silky wings of Dorian pressed up against his front and smiled at the remembrance of what had happened only a few hours ago.

                Without waking Dorian, Cullen stretched out his arms, he moaned with the pop of his bones and stretch of his sore muscles. Dorian huffed at the movement but didn’t seem to wake just yet. His legs stretched out next and his tail fanned out as far as it could go; one side was still restricted due to the nest and how he was on his side. With the stretch of the muscles outwards, Cullen also brought his arms and legs in and groaned louder with the flex of the muscles. He didn’t mind if he woke Dorian up, he needed to move. He was hugging Dorian back against him with his continued stretch and only paused when he heard a chuckle. Cullen looked up and over to see Dorian smiling and blinking tiredly.

  “That was the most adorable thing I’ve ever witnessed, I’m positive,” Dorian spoke softly, the morning heavy in his voice. Cullen grinned and cuddled back into Dorian; reaffirming his hold on him. Dorian purred; happy with the hold on the chilly morning. “Did you sleep well?” he asked.

  “I’m quite sure that I had the best sleep of my life,” Cullen nodded and pressed his face between Dorian’s wings and kissed his back.

  “Did you now?” Dorian asked; grinning with the lips against his back. Cullen hummed and nodded with approval.

  “I feel wonderful, thank you,” Cullen told him.

  “Good, I’m glad to hear it amatus,” Dorian settled in again to sleep more; he’d welcome all the sleep he could get. It was a rare occasion that his mind didn’t conjure up images and memories for him to relive. Some memories turned so horrible that he couldn’t even think about them, they constantly haunted his dreams and prevented his sleep. It was why most of the time, one could find Dorian awake and in his library nook reading a book. It wasn’t entirely because of his thirst of knowledge but because of his nightmares. He’d never told anyone about them and if he could help it, he never would. He wasn’t sure if this night was some sort of strange fluke or not but he welcomed it gladly with open arms.

                Cullen did get up some time later; his wings were cramping and needed a good stretching as well. Dorian sighed and mumbled when the arms left him and the blankets were lifted; he shivered in the cold. Dorian did wake up just slightly to watch Cullen from the nest; he kept the blanket high around him and watched through barely open eyes. Cullen climbed out and stood up to stretch out his wings and his tail properly this time. His feathers shook with the stretch and his arms extended to stretch once more; he yawned loudly before he replaced his wings and his tail relaxed once again.

  “I could watch you do that every morning,” Dorian confessed; a smirk adorned when Cullen turned his head to look down at him.

  “I do have to admit that waking up with you in my arms was likely one of the best feelings I’ve ever experienced,” Cullen sat at the edge of his nest with a sheepish smile. Dorian grinned and moved himself to be nearer to Cullen.

  “I very much enjoyed the night and this morning,” he knelt close enough to Cullen. Cullen bent down to give him a small good morning kiss with a smile. “I hope that we could do this more often,” he purred before he kissed Cullen’s shoulder and rubbed his face against him affectionately.

  “I can’t promise every night—“

  “Nor can I,” Dorian shook his head; not wanting Cullen to think that he was too clingy.

  “But every chance I get, I want to take it with you,” Cullen nodded to him.

  “Good,” Dorian grinned, “I’d hate myself if you didn’t want the same,” he explained before he wrapped his arms around Cullen’s waist to hold him tightly. Cullen went to work on his hair; running fingers through it and caressing the black hair and the shorn sides just above his ear. Dorian moaned quietly and melted, he was sure he’d become a small puddle of moans with the pettings. “I so adore your hands, even if you may not think it, you know exactly where to touch,” he was happy to tell him.

  “Instinct, I think,” Cullen shrugged, “and, I know what I like to have done and so I figure you might like it too,” he added quietly. Dorian nodded and huffed out a breath of air, what a morning it was. Of course, it wouldn’t be anything with Cullen if there wasn’t an interruption.

  “Commander?” Cassandra called up from below. Cullen immediately froze; he’d forgotten all about the others and what other people might think of his new relationship. “Are you awake?” she asked.

  “Uh, yes! One minute! I’m not clothed!” he practically squeaked when he tore away from Dorian to find some clothes to don. Dorian was snickering as he watched Cullen pick up the mage’s trousers before he realized they were the wrong ones, they were already on the Commander. Dorian didn’t realize that he was just about the same size as the Commander for clothing! Must have been all that armor he always wore that made him appear larger. Dorian didn’t stop him though, he watched as Cullen rushed to the ledge to stop Cassandra from coming up. “No need to come up here!” Cullen called down to her.

  “Why in Ferelden would I?” she asked him from below.

  “Uh, uh, no reason!” he chuckled nervously at her. Dorian slipped out of the nest to stretch himself before he went to join Cullen at the ledge as well.

  “How are you feeling? Did Dorian make any progress on finding anything?” she asked him.

  “He feels wondering and yes, Dorian made plenty of progress—“ Dorian showed up next to Cullen; stark naked with a grin.

  “Dorian!” Cullen shouted and quickly stretched out his wing to cover up the mage. Dorian grinned at him and winked before he pushed the wing aside to jump down to meet with Cassandra about his findings. “Dorian!” Cullen screeched again and followed him down as Cassandra giggled at the nakedness of the mage. Cullen quickly stood in front of Dorian and pressed him against the rungs of the ladder; pinning him as they both faced Cassandra. “I—I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen!” he apologized to Cassandra.

  “No need Commander, it is amusement that my day needed,” she chuckled with a smile. Dorian grinned and kissed Cullen’s neck; the Commander seized up at the public affection. “All the same, I don’t believe those breeches are yours anyhow,” she pointed. Cullen looked down to find himself in Dorian’s trousers and his face flushed deeply.

  “Why didn’t you stop me?!” Cullen hissed at Dorian.

  “Why should I? You look fantastic in these,” Dorian grabbed his ass to grope him. Cullen yelped at the grab, he wanted to step away but at the same time, that meant Dorian would be free to strut around, so he stayed and tried to grab Dorian’s hands to keep them still.

  “Did you find anything?” Cassandra ignored the blatant grab but wanted to get out as quickly as she could.

  “Pressure points,” Dorian nodded, still trying to free his hands so he could tease his boyfriend. Cullen had his work cut out for him with the squirming mage.

  “Pressure points?” she asked.

  “Yes, points that can have pressure applied to alleviate some pains. Certain places have more bundles of nerves than others, sometimes muscles can bunch up and knot which is very typical of soldiers. This can cause the headaches. The Lyrium withdrawals only cause the man to become more tense which increases the likelihood of a headache and blurred visions,” he told her. “I cannot yet stop the withdrawal symptoms but I can help to alleviate the headache which causes the spiral downward for most men. It’s not a cure but it may help prevent future headaches at least,” he explained himself.

  “Perhaps you can apply it to other men as well and study to see which effects last?” she prompted.

  “Other men?” Cullen asked, it was quiet but it was clear that he was the jealous type.

  “I can teach others how to manipulate the points and they can conduct the studies. I have my own work to do here,” Dorian smiled at her and patted Cullen’s abdomen. Cassandra nodded to them and went to leave.

  “Can we…” Cullen stopped her, she looked back to the two of them, “keep this quiet for a while?” he pointed between the two men.

  “You mean, Leliana hasn’t already found out?” she joked with a smirk. Cullen groaned and hung his head at the mention of their spymaster. “And you Dorian, do you agree?”

  “I do, for both of our sakes,” he nodded.

  “Alright,” she nodded in reply. “You can stop the Spymaster yourselves, she isn’t my responsibility,” Cassandra warned them and left the tower. Dorian kept quiet and leaned on Cullen to hold him properly; no longer trying to break his hands free. Cullen was appreciative at least.

  “You do look fantastic in my breeches though,” Dorian kissed the warm neck in front of him. Cullen looked back at him through tired eyes; what a morning it’d been.

  “They are comfortable, I never knew that your leathers were so soft,” he had to agree. Dorian did wear a lot of leather and it always seemed to look uncomfortable but now that Cullen was in them, he had to rescind his previous thought about them. Dorian hummed and nodded.

  “Come, we have a while yet before either of us have to work. I’m not entirely done with you just yet,” Dorian tugged him, trying to get him back up to the nest.

  “Ah, one moment,” Cullen pulled away from Dorian; glancing to the naked mage before he went to the door to tell the guard to keep everyone out. The guard noted the new breeches but nodded all the same. Dorian was already up in the nest, waiting for his Commander to join him. Cullen did so and let himself be ravished by his boyfriend. He had never been glad for Lyrium withdrawals but this last one had led to something new and wonderful, how could he ever regret that?


End file.
